johnnyotgsfandomcom-20200214-history
MKXG~Kharacters (Part 1)
These are the list of Kharacters that you can use in the game. Remember that each Kharacter has 3 different variations that not only give him/her a different look, but also different weapons and/or kombos and special moves. Johnny Cage A one time re-knowned Martial Arts Movie Star, Johnny Cage entered the Mortal Kombat Tournament in hopes to regain his lost fame and fortune. But as the Outworld invaded Earthrealm, he became a part of the battle and got a sense of what he was really fighting for. Along with Sonya, Cage was one of the known survivors of the invasion. He then quit acting and joined the Special Forces along with Sonya and together created the "Outerworld Investigation Agency" ''which deals with threats from other realms, when Quan Chi invaded Earthrealm, he and Sonya chased him down to Raiden's Sky Temple, and he faced and defeated the Fallen Elder God Shinnok. Around 20 years later, Cage is now a leader of his own team of Special Forces recruits which includes his own daughter: Cassie Cage. Variations '''Fistcuffs: '''Cage wears brass knuckles that have letters of his surname in them. It is also the most balanced of his variations as he has standard kombos and special moves. '''A-List: '''Cage's arm wraps are black in this variation. But he also has the ability to charge some of his special moves, allowing them to do more damage. '''Stunt Double: '''Cage's sunglasses have green lenses and has white arm wraps. His forceball also goes in a straight trajectory instead of an arch, he can also create yellow-colored copies of himself which can land more hits and do slightly more damage. Kano The leader of the criminal organization: Black Dragon. Posed as an informant in the Special Forces as he threw them off their trail. He joined Outworld as he did jobs for Shang Tsung by selling Earthrealm's weapons to Shao Kahn and teaching his forces on how to use them. During Kahn's invasion, he helped capture and kill some soldiers as well as some of Earthrealm's warriors. He was defeated by a cyberized Sub-Zero, but as he was freed from the ice. He flees to Outworld. He now aids Mileena in regaining Outworld's throne from her enemy: Kotal Kahn. Variations '''Cutthroat:' Kano's cybernetic enhancements (The ones on his chest and right eye) and grenades glow blue with large bladed knives in each side of his back. He also uses his knives up close as well as from a distance in this variation, he can also temporarily charge up his physical attacks and can do more damage. Commando: Kano still has his large bladed knives on his back, but his cybernetics and his grenades glow yellow. Kano is also more of a grappler with some wrestling-like moves as he can slam and choke his opponents, he can also parry his opponents' physical moves. Cybernetic: Kano's Cybernetic enhancements and grenades glow red (their traditional color) and he has small bladed knives on each side of his waist. Kano can also throw his grenades at his opponents, he can also use his cybernetic eye for short range laser bursts. Raiden The Earthrealm God of Lightning. Raiden was given the job to lead the current generation of Earthrealm's warriors in the latest Mortal Kombat Tournament. In the end, Liu kang wins the tournament, thus granting Earthrealm's independence from Outworld and their emperor: Shao Kahn. During Kahn's invasion of Earthrealm, he gfoes to the elder gods and requests their aid, but they refuse. Raiden then discovers that the Elder Gods can only stop Kahn is if he takes Earthrealm by force. Though, he had to stop Liu Kang (whom he accidentally killed) but the Elder Gods finally aid him in his defeat of Shao Kahn. Sometime after that, the fallen Elder God Shinnok escapes from the Netherrealm with help from johnny Cage and Sonya, he was able to trap Shinnok in the Sacred Amulet. 20 years later, he now helps Cage and Sonya as well as Cage's new Special Forces team in their help in the civil war in Outworld as Kotal Kahn is seeking to gain Outworld's throne. Variations Thunder God: Lightning surges throughout his arms. Some of his special moves do more damage and land more hits. Master of Storms: Raiden's hat is solid with strange asian language-like symbols on it, and lightning surges from his hat. He also has the ability to send small lightning balls which can drain his opponent's health if they touch it. Displacer: White streaks of some kind surge upwards on Raiden. He also has the ability to teleport in front or behind his opponents, good for avoiding projectiles or to surprise your opponents. Liu Kang One of the Shaolin Temple's finest monks. Trained under Outworld master Bo' Rai Cho. He competes in the Mortal Kombat Tournament due to the destiny of his blood. He goes on to defeat both the Champion: Goro and the Tournament's sponsor: Shang Tsung. For this, he was commended as Earthrealm's savior as his victory grants his realm independence from Outworld and it's emperor: Shao Kahn. But as Kahn invades Earthrealm and most of his friends dead, he begins to think that protecting Earthrealm was a lost cause, even as Raiden tells him that the Elder Gods can punish Kahn for invading Earthrealm, he refuses to lsiten, thus he fights Raiden, the fights leaves him gravely injured, and he dies soon thereafter. His soul was obtained by the scorcerer: Quan Chi who makes him a revenant. He now unwillingly serves Quan Chi and Shinnok and fights for the Netherrealm. Variations Flame Fist: Both Liu Kang's bandanna and arm guards are red. Liu Kang emphasizes more punches in this variation he can also empower his fists with magic flames which allows him to do more damage with his punches, the Bicycle Kick is replaced with the Windmill Punch in this variation. Dragon's Fire: Liu Kang's bandanna is red while his arm guards are tan and he also wears block face paint. He can charge up his high fireball to do more damage, he also throws it like how Ryu and Ken from Street Fighter throw their Hadouken. Dualist: Liu Kang's bananna and belt are white while his arm guards are tan. He also can change the magic powers he can use from light to dark to do either more damage or heal himself during the fight, the fireball is replaced with the soul and dark spheres, depending on what kind of magic power he uses. Scorpion Once known as Hanzo Hasashi and was a member of the Japanese Ninja clan: the Shirai-Ryu. In a war between the Shirai-Ryu and the Lin Kuei, Hanzo was sent to the Shaolin Temple to obtain a map that leads to the Sacred Amulet, but was killed by the Lin Kuei member: Sub-Zero, also during that time, Hanzo's family : a wife named Harumi and a son named Satoshi were killed by presumably Sub-Zero. Hanzo returns as a revenant named Scorpion. With revenge on his mind he competes in the Mortal Kombat Tournament in hopes to get revenge on Sub-Zero. He kills him, but he loses to Liu Kang. Though, he would lose again to Sub-Zero's brother in Shao Kahn's tournament, but was absent during Kahn's invasion of Earthrealm. When Shinnok escaped from the Netherrealm he tried to defeat Johnny Cage, but lost. When Cage and Sonya are on a mission to defeat Quan Chi, Raiden used a sample of Quan Chi's power to stop Cage's soul from being turned into a revenant and it also resotred Scorpion's soul, he's Hanzo Hasashi once more. Still concerned only with vengeance, he now turns it to Quan Chi: the real murderer of his wife and son. Variations Ninjutsu: Scorpion has 2 swords on his back and they're not just for looks. He can use these swords in a few of his kombos. Hellfire: Scorpion's arms emit small flames, he also has the ability to use some fiery special moves. Inferno: Scorpion has a glowing skull which is attached to his belt. He also has the ability to use a demonic creature during a fight. Sub-Zero There were 2 Sub-Zeros, the current assassin to assume this name is Kuai Laing to honor his brother Bi-Han who was killed by Scorpion in the Mortal Kombat Tournament. Seeking revenge on Scorpion, he hunted him down to Outworld hoping that competing in Shao Kahn's tournament would allow him to fight his brother's killer, he does, but was caught by the Lin Kuei whop are now cyborg assassins. He was turned into one himself until he was defeated by Kabal and was reprogramed to fight for Earthrealm, unfortunately, he died and his soul was obtained by Quan Chi who turned him into a revenant who serves Shinnok and the Netherrealm. He fought for the Netherrealm when Shinnok escaped from the said realm, but as Sonya defeats Quan Chi and Raiden used a sample of his power to save Johnny Cage, he restored Kuai Liang to life. After destroying the Cyborg assassins of the Lin Kuei, he reforms the clan and becomes the clan's new Grandmaster. His first action as new Grandmaster is to end the friction with the Shirai-Ryu and pay debts they owe to Earthrealm. Variations Cryomancer: Sub-Zero's arms have an icy blue look to them. He has the ability to create weapons from his ice powers such as swords and hammers as well as explosives in his kombos and special moves. Unbreakable: Sub-Zero wears a face mask made of ice. He is mostly defensive as he can create ice shields and barriers in this variation. Grandmaster: Sub-Zero has an amulet that glows an icy-blue color. He can create ice statues and even use them aggressively as he can throw them in this variation. Sonya A member of Special Forces, Sonya Blade was on the trail of Black Dragon until her partner, Jackson Briggs (Jax) was kidnapped by Shang Tsung and was held hostage on his island, forcing Sonya's participation in the Mortal Kombat Tournament. After Liu Kang won the tournament, she was kidnapped herself by Outworld's Tarkatan horde when they attacked the Shaolin Temple. Jax rescued her and they head back to Earthrealm. During Kahn's invasion of Earthrealm, Sonya fought valiantly with the other Earthrealm warriors, she and Johnny Cage were among the survivors of the invasion. She then hunted down and helped Cage defeat and imprison Shinnok. She and Cage created the Outerworld Investigation Agency and together they defeated Quan Chi and with Raiden's help restored Jax, Scorpion and Sub-Zero to life. 20 years have passed, and Sonya was promoted to General, this turned her into a workaholic (and become separated from Cage and her duaghter: Cassie). But she is determined to get the rest of her fallen comrades who are still under Quan Chi's control. Variations Covert Ops: Sonya wears black camouflage paint on her face. She gains the ability to parry her opponent's attacks and attacks quite quickly as well and even uses a special stance to trick her opponent into a surprise attack. Special Forces: Sonya's arm bands give off a green glow. She has the ability to call a robotic drone that helps her in a fight. Demolition: Sonya has Grenades mounted on both of her thighs, and she can use these Grenades in her special moves. Reptile A being that was a part of now extinct race from the realm of Zatterra. Repitle (or Syzoth) has erved Shao Kahn ever since he took over Zatterra. He has competed in the Mortal Kombat Tournament but lost to Johnny Cage. He fled back to Outworld after the tournament and even competed in Kahn's tournament, and served his master during Kahn's invasion of Earthrealm. After Kahn's death at the hands of the Elder Gods and after Shinnok escaped Netherrealm and was recaptured by Raiden. Reptile now serves Mileena in helping her to reclaim her throne from Kotal Kahn. Variations Deceptive: Reptile doesn't wear his mask in this variation. He also gains the ability to turn himself temporarily invisible. '''Noxious: '''Some kind of gas eminates from Reptile. This gives him the ability to make his physical attacks do a bit more damage (even if his opponent blocks them), and if his opponents attack Reptile physically will also do a very small amount of damage. '''Nimble: '''Reptile wears a snake-like creature on his waist (like a belt). He has the ability to not only make himself faster but slow down his opponent. This will continue from here in MKXG~Kharacters (Part 2).